


Zombies and Soulmates

by the1nerdygeek



Category: Marvel, zombie - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1nerdygeek/pseuds/the1nerdygeek
Summary: Its the zombie Apocalypse our hero fights for survival sustained by the hope that one day she'll find her soulmate. One-Shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the AU nobody asked for apocalypse plus soulmate’s first words tattooed on you, i’m terrible but that's what happens when you play too much last of us and are a sucker for AUs. :)

Who would have thought that the biggest threat during the zombie apocalypse would be fucking men, seriously I would take a horde of Z’s over a gang of dudes any day of the week. at least Z’s can’t fire guns and aren’t interested in playing with there food. When I first left the rez I thought the worst I would have to deal with were Z’s and I could easily outsmart them set off a big boom in the opposite direction and your solid. Unfortunately, I wasn’t the only person with the great idea of leaving the safe zone and I most certainly had better motives. Roaming groups of scumbags fill the most of the better areas (anywhere that used to have a lot of people) once they get a hold of you you’ll wish it had been Z’s. 

I thought I was far enough out, most gangs don't hang in the burbs not enough targets come out this far to search for supplies, but as luck would have it there was one gang in the area. Now i'm hiding in a freakin attic in the middle of nowhere praying they just raid my food supply and fuck off. I fall back on my military training and survey my surroundings, not much to see but sound travels well through a hole in the ceiling, or the floor from where I’m sitting.

“Someone’s here gents this stuffs fresh” floats up from below son of a bitch  
“You’re full of it, probably booked it the second they heard us coming, given someone was making an awful lotta’ noise” another voice calls, he’s not wrong I heard the shouts and the gunfire and had booked it. Just up, instead of out.  
“Oh, fuck off Gary” the first answers keep fighting and move on, please.  
There’s a noise like a wounded animal from outside of the house I wish I could say that's all it was but I knew better, they had found someone already.  
“All of you shut it before you attract something even less pleasant than your damn faces, we already got us a nice prize for today's work let's not push it” that’s not the first voice so 3 guys with guns and a vehicle. The scream comes in from outside. Fuck me  
“I’m telling you Fred there’s someone here” the first guy again  
“Then find them Drew and you best hope they’re worth it” Fred says “We don’t want to be here too long, walkers will show sooner rather than later. And I want to have some fun.”

I can hear one of them coming up the stairs must be Drew the others didn’t seem very interested in sticking around, too distracted by the food I left in the kitchen. Better they get the food then the guns I have stashed beside me. I hear doors slam and furniture being flipped if I’m going to make a move on these guys I must move quickly. I crawl backwards and hide my rifles in the insulation, with luck I’ll be able to reclaim them, if not at least these animals won’t get military hardware. I crouch on the side of the entrance to the attic, if (big if) this works out he’ll come up the ladder and I can blitz him before he knows what’s up, once I’m in position I toss a shoe on the opposite side on the room. The movement below stops as I wait to see if he takes the bait, I don’t hear him move towards the door but I see the ladder lower. I freeze and wait as he comes up gun first pointing away from me, his last mistake I reach forward shoelace held tight and surprise him. He tries to struggle but I pull him towards me his legs hitting nothing but air, it takes about a minute then it's over I lower him as gently as I can to the ground then jump down after him.

“Drew, Fred says time up” I can hear Gary coming up the stairs shit on toast I rush towards him I can’t let him get a shot off or the element of surprise is gone. I wait at the top of the stairs in the doorway to the first room as I hear him hit the first step,  
“DREW!?” damn it I step out of the room as my loud ass target rushes toward his fallen friend, it's over before he can even get a hand on his gun I have a knife buried in his throat “sorry mate” I say lowering him down.

“BOYS what’s taking you so long” Fred sounds like he’s still in the kitchen if I wait much longer he’ll know something's a miss time to hurry, I make my way downstairs sneaking towards him gun drawn.  
“You little shit think you can sneak up on me” Fred screams like a mad man, only he’s not looking in my direction, “What did you do to my friends you asshole.” I lean around the corner and see Fred’s back but more interestingly I see he’s got his gun pointed at a man whose only weapon is a knife. He looks like he’s been off the rez for a while his hair is long and dark, I get the feeling he spends an awful lot of time brushing it out of his face. His clothes are well worn and don’t look like they’ve seen water in a while, his stance is confident as he faces off against Fred. 

My lucky day I start to back away but the man catches my eye and I freeze, he looks away quickly but that one glance was enough. His eyes were the purest blue and they were calling to me in that 2 seconds I could see everything he was feeling. In that look I could feel his sheer panic, the fear of a rabbit when he realizes he’s about to be dinner. “Never leave a man behind” I say under my breath. I step into the kitchen and put a swift end to poor Fred, I look up to introduce myself but the man is gone just like that, I shrug time to move along. I start to gather my stuff breathing deep trying to calm myself down, I made it, it's fine still breathing. I look down at my wrist “still got a chance, you just stay alive” the mark doesn’t make a sound but it comforts me anyway ‘I know you’ as long as it's there so is my soulmate and for now that’s enough.

 

6 months later

Brooklyn, will you look at that I walk down an alley making sure I keep my eyes and ears open as I head towards a storefront for the love of whoever’s left, let there be something in there I pray. I duck behind a car and look around, when I think it's clear I book it across the street and into the store which is tossed but not well. I start my search hitting the jackpot. “Granola bars” I whisper, shoving the box into my bag and continue to sift through the mess. As I approach the refrigerated section I turn back, the smell wasn’t anywhere near pleasant damn dairy products. As I make my way towards the counter I see something reflect under one of the shelfs, I reach under “Well, hello Mr. Daniels we’re gonna have some fun later” I giggle to myself. Behind the counter I find another stash my lucky day I pull out a pack of marlboro's and practically start drooling as I pull out my lighter and lit up.

“Those things will kill you” I turn and draw my weapon but it's too late I’m out gunned 2 to 1, the speaker is at least 6’2 and is built like a superhero, he looks like blonde dorito with arms, very big could break you in half arms. His friend isn’t any less scary looking, he might be a little shorter but he’s even more muscled and he’s wearing a Air Force shirt. “yeah w’ll dees days ev’yting w’ll k’ll ye” I say around the cigarette in my mouth I raise my hand that’s not aiming the gun slowly to my mouth they both tighten their grips on their weapons but they don’t shoot so I remove the cigarette and put it out on the counter separating us.  
“Look we don’t want trouble you just kick your gun over here and we all leave happy” the shorter one says. I give a look to convey that will never in a million years happen,  
“If you don’t want trouble I’ll keep my gun thanks cuz you aren’t the only people round here” I say simply, the blonde steps closer looking down on me. He’s trying his damndest to intimidate me but hold fast, he breaks first when another Andonis walks into the store. At first I almost don’t recognize him his hair is tied back away from his face and his hygiene is definitely much better, his eyes are the same though. That perfect shade of blue that had haunted my dreams since the night I saved him.  
“I know you” he says when he spots me, I still have my gun raised but he steps toward me anyway.  
“You’re fucking kidding me” it’s barely a whisper, I don't mean to say it outloud but my brain is working quite right it too shocked by what it just heard.  
“No, I’m really not” he answers, his smile takes up his whole face and I find myself smiling in return, I can’t believe I just got held up by my soulmate.  
“I’m” I start to introduce myself when I see it, just a glint in the window across the street, if I was anyone else I might not have noticed. “DOWN” I shout vaulting the counter and tacking mister Air Force. Just as I hit the ground the first shot goes off I whip my head around to see blonde and my soulmate duck behind one of the shelves and moving swiftly behind the counter.  
“Nice catch” air force says putting his back against the wall I nod at him scanning the area, looking for where the shot hit,  
“Fuck fuck fuck this is bad” I say pulling my glock out of my bag,  
“Don’t think that will do much against a sniper”  
“Not worried about the sniper Air Force”  
“One, I have a name it's Sam and two, why the hell not he just shot at us and now he has us pinned in this shithole.”  
“Well Sam, why don’t you take a look around and tell me what’s missing” I turn and watch him scan the place  
“The shot didn’t hit anything” he says curiously, I notice his two friends have stuck their heads up to look around.  
“Exactly which means one of two things either he’s a terrible shot”  
“Or he want to watch the Z’s eat us” I nod at Sam “Steve what's the play, you ever seen some shit like this before.” The blonde shakes his head at us  
“No, this is a new one for me” he looks from Sam to me “but you’ve seen this before haven’t you.”  
I nod “I was in Nashville a group of good old boys liked to do this to people running through, they’d keep’em pinned and watch while they fought, if their target managed to kill all the Z’s they’d shoot ‘em anyway.”  
“How do you know this if no one survived” Sam asks  
“Didn’t say no one survived, I outsmarted them” I say simply taking off my pack “which one of you is the best shot?”  
“Buck”  
“Bucky”  
“Me”  
I unclip what looks like a blanket from my bag and start unrolling it trying to focus on something other than his name, you want to learn more than just his name focus.  
“Okay then Bucky here’s the plan we’ll keep the Z’s off your ass, you shoot the fucker upstairs”I say as I assemble my sniper rifle trying not to smile at the way his name feels in my mouth.  
“The hell you get that” Sam says nodding his head towards my rifle.  
“It’s mine now shut up and get ready I can hear them” I toss the rifle over the counter, Bucky catches and starts setting up without another word. I pull out my other handgun laying it on the floor, then I start taking out extra clips and setting them up, by the time the first Z shows I’m ready. I just found my soulmate and i’ll be damn if I’m going to lose him. 

“I’ve got 5 coming your way” Steve calls I nod and ready a molotov cocktail “steady…NOW” I light it and toss, the street erupts in flames and the Z’s scream. I see 2 of them fall before I duck back behind the wall and Steve takes the other 3 down. I scan the opposing side of the street and I spot a group coming from Steve’s side.  
“You’ve got a group coming your way” I call over “I’ve got a surprise for ‘em. you’re gonna wanna duck” I reach over and pick up a shrapnel bomb.  
“You’re crazy” I hear Sam from behind me, I wave him off and focus on the approaching cluster, “seriously you’re a one women armory the hell did you get half this shit.”  
I stand chucking the bomb toward the Z’s, it arcs perfectly into the center of their cluster going off the second it hits the ground, I duck back down to avoid getting hit myself. “I’m resourceful, also I raided a military outpost in Texas with some friends of mine” I shrug and take out the Z’s that are still moving.  
“Fucking crazy, you have friends? Are they just as crazy” Sam is looking at me with a weird mix of awe and disbelief.  
“Actually, they’re crazier, that’s why we don’t hang out anymore” I smile at him and he just shakes his head.  
“Babe we got a problem, I got no sight line here” Buck says still fiddling with his sight.  
“Babe?” Steve asks cracking the biggest smile, Sam is giggling beside me. Men I shake my head.  
“Eyes sharp children” I respond to Steve and he sobers looking out to the street, “Buck you gotta go up if you go to the back of the store there’s probably a way up to the apartments.” Buck nods and shoulders the rifle “on my signal you book it back there and I’ll distract our sniper friend” I meet his eyes and can tell he’s not super happy about that idea. I smile to try and put him at ease I know what I’m doing “Steve, Sam, keep an eye out for Z’s if they jump me I’ll kick your asses”. They nod and start scanning the street. I meet Bucky’s eye again he nods smiling tightly I hesitate frozen by the idea that this might be the last time I see him, he can sense my panic “we’ll be fine” he mouths. I nod turning to face the street before I can change my mind I take a deep breath “GO.” I duck and roll behind the car that’s stalled out in front to the store, I feel the rain of glass as the window shatters.

“Crazy you good?” Sam calls  
“5 by, is Buck clear or do I need to step it up” I pop my head out to the back end of the car and feel the shot fly just above my head.  
“Bucky’s clear pull back” Steve calls, I nod but stay down as he fires at the Z’s coming up beside me “Now” I burst forward and roll back into the shop. Once inside I turn and flip off our sniper friend,  
“You fucking twat waffle” Sam and Steve both stifle a laugh “both of you shut up” I’m smiling too, gallows humor is a gift.  
“Whatever you say Crazy” Sam shrugs I’m still smiling when I take out the next Z’s that round the corner, Steve whistles.  
“Nice shooting, you a sniper too” Steve asks, I shake my head  
“No sir just gifted with a side arm” I shrug looking around, I was standing in the middle of the store front but the dummy keeping us pinned didn’t seem that concerned.  
“Well time to test your gift we’ve got big trouble coming our way” Steve nods towards the road, when I turn to look I am immediately disheartened.

There is a wall of Z’s heading our way I just manage to hold back a groan things had been going so well I check my mag and nod to Steve  
“Sam you keep eyes on the other side, Steve you and me are gonna keep ‘em back best we can.” I crouch down next to my pack and pull out another shrapnel bomb “not gonna use this unless we’re in deep, it the last one” I see Sam nod as I stick two extra mags in my pocket “eyes sharp hands steady and we all walk out of here.” 

I see Steve nod as I turn toward the mass of zombies heading in our direction just breath you’ve got this -best shot in the Navy- you will survive this. I raise my gun and take a knee as the Z’s get closer, waiting for them to get in range. I don’t have to wait very long before me and Steve are emptying our clips and the Z’s start piling up. As I’m stick my last mag in my gun I hear a shot from above and see a window across the street shatter, me and Steve both stop firing, waiting to see if the Z’s will head toward the falling glass instead of us. Some do others don’t  
“I’m open to ideas gentlemen” I say the last thing I want to do is draw all the Z’s this way with a shot.

“Head to the back” Steve nods, I gesture at Sam to grab my bag and follow Steve’s instructions but question him.  
“You hoping there’s a back-door Steven”  
“Hoping we can bottleneck them save ammo” is his reply. I nod it’s not a terrible idea,  
“They’re closing in” Sam says from right behind me  
“Good thing there’s a door” I hold back the door leading to the stairwell as Sam and Steve both pass me. “Find something to brace it with, someone's shot the lock” I put my back to the door and pray it will hold. 

“Buck must have shot through on his way up” Sam says, him and Steve are carrying a refrigerator out of what must be a break room of some kind.  
“Then I guess I can’t be to angry” the first Z hits the door, “a little speed would be nice”  
“We got you don’t worry” Steve says maneuvering his side of the fridge in beside me.  
“On 3. 1..2..3” I jump out of the way as they put the fridge against the door  
“Let’s not hang around” I say starting up the stairs.  
“Smart move, always get the jump on your enemies” Buck says from a few floors up “took you guys long enough.”  
“Bite me Sarge” Sam says “we were a little busy.”  
“What do you mean we, me and Steve did all the shooting” I smile back at Sam as he gives me the finger.  
“Did you find a way out of this shithole” Steve says as we reach Bucky.  
“Stairway goes up to the roof with their sniper out we should be able to get to the next building and get back to base” Steve nods and continues up the stairs.  
“Oh good I’ve always want to jump between to buildings” I say rolling my eyes  
“Come on Crazy this is right up your alley isn’t” this time it's my turn to give Sam the finger.  
Bucky’s hand on my wrist is so light I almost don’t notice “did he just call you Crazy” he sound somewhere between confused and murderous. I snort out a laugh  
“He did to be fair he did just watch me do some pretty crazy shit and doesn’t know my name” Bucky looks confused, then realization hits none of them even asked my name, the look in his face is so cute I can’t help but laugh “don’t worry babe, they’ll be time for that when we aren’t be chased by a horde of the undead.” 

Just then we hear the crash from below “less talky more climby” Sam calls back to us, we pick up the pace and start booking it up the stairs. When we reach the top Steve is holding the door to the roof open.  
“Move, move” he waves us through and slams the door behind us jamming a piece a scrap metal through the handle. “Won’t hold them for long we have to hurry” Sam’s already by the side of the building surveying the distance.  
“Shouldn’t be a problem who wants to go first” he nods towards the gap, I take an involuntary step back directly into Bucky who’s stepping forward.  
“I’ll go first” Steve says backing away from the edge to get a running start.  
“You good” Bucky whispers in my ear, with my back is pressed against his chest I know he can feel me trembling.  
“Let just say there’s a reason I joined the Navy and not the Air Force” I try and keep my tone light but I miss the mark. He wraps his arms around me, it feels like home and I wish we could stay like that forever.  
“You can make it I’ll be waiting on the other side” he kisses the back of my head then he's gone, I barely stop myself from reaching for him as he goes to where Steve had just been standing. He turns to me and winks before running full tilt toward the edge of the building, I don’t realize I’m holding my breath until he lands on the other side and I sigh in relief. 

“Your up Crazy” Sam says, I walk slowly to where Bucky had just been “just run and jump. I saw the way you vaulted the counter down stairs you can do this no problem.” I smile at him nodding as I take a couple more steps back. You’ve got this, the love of your damn life is on the other side of the gap all you have to do is jump. I look down at my wrist then up to Bucky who’s waving me on. I take a deep breath and book it full speed toward the edge at the last second I use all my strength to jump, for a terrifying moment I think I won’t clear it but then my feet hit the roof. I roll to absorb the impact, before I can right myself Bucky is there picking me up and holding me close. I wrap my arms around him burying my face into his neck and smiling bigger than I had in years. I pull back just a little so I’m looking him in his perfect blue eyes “Nice to meet you I’m Natasha.”


End file.
